


他和他的猫

by cryogenic (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Neko!Itachi, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cryogenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>猫化设定。<br/>鼬是猫咪，鼬是猫咪，鼬是猫咪；<br/>止水只是在跟猫玩，止水只是在跟猫玩，止水只是在跟猫玩。</p><p>作者郑重宣誓，本文对于和自家猫玩耍的方式没有任何正面的参考意义与借鉴价值。</p>
    </blockquote>





	他和他的猫

**Author's Note:**

> 猫化设定。  
> 鼬是猫咪，鼬是猫咪，鼬是猫咪；  
> 止水只是在跟猫玩，止水只是在跟猫玩，止水只是在跟猫玩。
> 
> 作者郑重宣誓，本文对于和自家猫玩耍的方式没有任何正面的参考意义与借鉴价值。

晴天、或任一下午的虚无境

 

“鼬，我回来了。”他推开家门时，明知并不会有人来迎接自己，却也依旧如是说道。  
因为养的是猫咪，而不是狗啊。止水在内心想着，穿过了甚至连灰尘也不存在的客厅，推开自己卧房的门。  
此时是下午4点，鼬不像自己想的那样躺在床上午睡，即使看见自己回家也只是从枕头上勉强抬起睡眠而显出难得的红润的脸，用口型说一声欢迎回来。  
这样的天气，他下午时往往都是睁不开眼睛的。可是现在，他却是直直站立在窗前望着外面，石像一般赤裸着身体。  
他推开门时鼬应声扭过了头，紧紧地束缚在苍白的脖颈上的铃铛发出了清脆的声响。  
他看见了些什么？阳光透过白色的雕花窗帘照在他身上，就好像一件光亮的长袍，从伸展的脖领一直延伸到大腿根部，顺着流畅的腰线一路向下直到被地毯上柔软的白色羊毛所缠绕的脚踝。一切都那么漫不经心，却又都恰如其分。  
当止水向窗前走去时，鼬缓缓地蹲下，坐在地上，双腿并拢挡住了自己的私处。  
“我回来了。”他笑着说，蹲了下来，伸手抓住鼬垂在肩头的辫子在手心里把玩，“我不在的时候，有想我吗？”  
鼬没有说话，只是用力地在他放在脸颊侧边的手掌心里磨蹭了两下，耳朵轻轻抖动着，黑色的眼睛无言地盯着他看。  
“好吧，我知道了。”止水说，毕竟这是他自己的“猫”，理应是由主人来读懂自己宠物的每一个举动。他将鼬推倒在地毯上，铺陈在下的乳白色毛毯与横陈之上久未见到阳光的苍白肌肤一时间竟不知道哪个更加白净一点儿。止水的指掌在鼬的身上逡巡着，抚摸着他突出的胯骨与瘦削的腰部，最后在小腹上停了下来。  
“感觉还是有点瘦了。”他在上面抓了两把，“果然我不在家的时候。小鼬就一定没有好好吃饭呢。”

鼬还是没有说话，维持着表面上的镇静，面颊与胸口却泛出了异样的潮红，呼吸也急促了起来。止水笑了笑，抓过垂在一边不安分地在地毯上扭动着的尾巴，在尖端舔弄了一下。鼬的眼睛瞬间睁大了，黑色的长尾巴在他的手掌心里水蛇一般地扭动，莫名的有些色情，与此同时两条腿挣扎着在止水的膝盖下叠了起来，挡住自己开始有反应的身体。  
止水强行拉开了他的两条腿，把玩着腿间半抬头的性器，鼬在前面发出了破碎似的泣声，牙齿咬住了手腕处的皮肤，压抑住自己呼唤止水名字的冲动。他不得不再次爬起来，伸手温柔地捉住鼬的手腕，再转而压在他身上，以自己的舌头和嘴唇代替着塞入鼬的口中。在亲吻里他尝到了牛奶淡淡的甜味还有鼬身上本来就有的清淡的味道。等再次分开时，他拍了拍鼬因为呼吸急促涨成粉红色的面颊，问道：  
“有饿了吗，想吃点什么？”  
鼬的嘴唇蠕动着，却什么都说不出来。不过没关系，他有的是耐心，于是继续问道：  
“小鼬……是想要牛奶吗？”  
他重新跪坐了起来，拉开了自己的裤链：  
“是小鼬一直以来，最喜欢的那种哟……”

鼬伸出手在他勃起的阴茎上滑动了两下，黑色的潮湿眼睛盯着看了好久，才试探一般地伸出舌尖在冠状沟上舔了一下。电流一般酥酥麻麻的刺激一路直到大脑，止水赞叹地伸手摸了摸鼬因为肩膀向前耸出而突出的锁骨窝。看着他仍然在犹豫，就故意开口戏弄他道：  
“怎么？是感觉太久不见面，比之前长大了不少嘛？”  
鼬的耳廓红得发涨，却没有回答他，扶住他的阴茎替他手淫的手也不知为何开始发抖，像是那玩意真的大得无法承受一样。  
不过他的猫咪向来不爱叫唤，哪怕是最情动的时刻也只是压抑着哼哼两声，止水倒是丝毫不介意这些，只是善意地笑笑，随他去了。  
就在这时，鼬倒是开口了：  
“确实比之前大了一些……”他说的每个字都在发抖，“但是我会……会努力全部吃下去的……”  
最后他闭上了眼睛，脸已经变得通红，牙齿咬住了唇角，小小声地加了语尾最后一点后缀。  
“喵……”  
说完后就像因为太不好意思而给自己找点别的事做一样，眼神左顾右盼着，却是吞入了自己分泌着前液的顶端。

“明明在别人面前都那么严肃，回到家里却是这幅可爱模样。”止水半真半假地抱怨道，“搞得我想和别人夸耀我家的‘猫’有多可爱，都没有人会相信呢。”。他坐在床沿上，享受着伏在他腿间的鼬的服务。  
膨大的龟头被含在温热又潮湿的口腔里，因为之前的亲吻而殷红又柔软的嘴唇尽力张大紧紧地套在柱体上，在上下吞吐的同时舌尖一下一下地戳刺着尿道口，下垂在两旁的阴囊也被发烫颤抖的手指托住着抚摸。  
他喜欢看鼬低下头认真为他服务的样子。不论是因为吮吸过于用力而凹陷下去的脸颊，还是因为肩膀的动作而更加凸现出来的锁骨，一切都那么完美。他伸手在鼬的脸颊一侧戳了一下，感受着他全心全意吸着自己的满足感。鼬却像是被吓到了一样，颊肉松开慢慢地吐出含在嘴里的东西，可是他又吞的太深，几乎一直到了喉咙里，以至于最后拔出时竟然带出了类似于塞子从热水瓶上拔出的“啵”声，残存在止水阴茎上的唾液被拉成了线挂在了他的嘴角上，最后又从口唇间隙里滑落下来。  
他那双黑色的眼睛里也蓄满了泪水，看上去可怜巴巴的。  
“没事的，小鼬今天也做得很好，继续吧。”他鼓励着鼬再次吞入自己。  
在外面呆了那么久，他也积累了不少压力与欲望。想必独自一个人在家看家的鼬肯定也是如此吧。不知有没有半夜突然醒来，因为太过想念着自己而咬着他的被子角自己做呢？止水想着，伸手插入了鼬散开的长发发间。与其他人不一样的是，鼬的头皮出乎意料地敏感，连带着玩弄发辫也会情动不已。他一边在他的发顶上按摩，一边揉捏着鼬柔软发烫的耳垂，催促似的轻微地向前挺动了几下腰。鼬因为这些亲密的小举动而颤抖不已，想要发出呻吟喉咙却又被他塞得满满当当，只能听见几声被压在舌根处的轻微的呜呜声。  
鼬真的非常努力地在取悦自己，他加快了口腔吞吐的节奏，止水几乎能感受他口中肌肉的每一次震颤，柔软的粘膜摩擦着口中硬挺的突起，这是不啻于任何一次绝妙的性爱经历的体验。就止水本人而言，他本想享受一个风尘仆仆归来后躺在床上的缓慢的口交，他给鼬或者鼬给他都没有关系，不过既然鼬这么着急——  
他的眼神示意性地向下，盯住鼬紧紧夹起摩擦着垂落于其间肉块的双腿，将自己毫无保留地交给了鼬。  
栗子花一样的气味在这个周五的晴朗下午的房间里弥散开来，浊白的液体洒在了因为缺氧与欲望而泛出的脸庞上，给这个清冷的人莫名带出了几分妖娆的气息。在他回头找纸巾时鼬却伸手一点点地刮去了脸上的精液，将沾着那些液体的手指放入口中，舔干净，如是周而复始，  
倒正是猫儿洗脸的动作。  
很快，之前浓烈的味道又淡了下去，更多地留下的是鼬身上清淡又美味的味道。铃铛响了两声，止水想把软作一滩倒在地上的鼬从地板上拉起来。可是他的双腿和膝盖抖个不停，止水一下没拉住，只好自己也跪坐在地毯上抱住他，安抚性地抚摸着他颤抖的脊背。  
之前溅在他脸上的精液有几滴还挂在长得过分的睫毛上，随着每一次急促的呼吸如同眼泪般轻微颤抖。最后睫毛还是承受不住它们的重量，白色的浊液滚落去了眼角，混合在泪水里一起流了下来。  
“对不起了，今天玩疯了一点儿，等会我会更温柔一些的哦。”  
止水掰开了鼬的腿，手指伸向身后按住腿间蜜穴时却意外地发现那儿温暖又潮湿。看来是早就做好准备了啊，他有点感慨地向着，一边温和地舔吻着他的眼角：  
“所以说，刚才的牛奶，有把这么贪吃的小鼬喂饱吗——”  
“真是的，是想要更多吗——”

END


End file.
